


Chill

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is freezing.  Their friends help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://naoren.tumblr.com/post/130726532620/out-of-character-doodles-sorry-u).

Snowdin is cold.

This is not entirely surprising: there’s the name, for one thing, and for another Frisk has been cold ever since leaving the Ruins. Toriel’s house was warm, but…

They decide not to think about that. They’re determined to keep going, and not look back.

They stay at Snowdin’s inn as often as they can find an excuse for it: it’s free if they only nap a little, but they don’t want to impose too much or have the innkeeper worry about them.

When they’re not sleeping in a warm bed, Frisk is near freezing. Their shirt is a little ratty, and their pants aren’t made of the thickest material. They envy the monsters who naturally have fur, and the ones who don’t but pile on enough layers that they seem to be doing fine.

“Human!”

Frisk stops rubbing their fingers and looks up at Papyrus, who is currently accompanied by Sans. “Hi.”

Papyrus grins down at them. “I have come to realize that you have not yet engaged in the official Snowdin pasttime of a snowball fight! This is obviously something that must be fixed, and as your friend, I, the amazing Papyrus, will fix it for you.”

A snowball fight sounds exactly like the worst possible thing to do right now; as bad for the weather as their clothes are, they’re still their only set of clothes. Frisk tries not to let their terror show on their face. “I’ve had snowball fights before, so I don’t really need to.”

“Ah, but you have not had a Snowdin snowball fight! Our snowball fights are superior to all other competition, because of our...” Papyrus pauses, and looks to Sans.

“Snow,” says Sans.

“Yes! Our local snow naturally has the perfect composition for making snowballs! As well as snow forts!”

Frisk tries not to shiver just thinking about it, and fails. “I… really, that’s okay…”

Papyrus looks puzzled. “Human, you’re shaking considerably. Are you terrified of snowballs?”

“Nah. Humans just do that when they’re cold,” says Sans.

“Oh!” Papyrus gives Frisk another once-over. “No fur, hardly any clothes, and not a skeleton. Of course you’re cold! But never fear, I, the great Papyrus, will fix this for you!”

Pause.

“...How are you going to fix this?” Frisk asks, eyebrows raised.

“I’m thinking. Hmm… that wouldn’t work… I’m not allowed to start fires outside the kitchen… oh!” Papyrus clears his throat. “Human, I present to you a gift as proof of our friendship! It is a very valuable gift that has served me well, and I know that you will treasure it as I have treasured it!”

He takes off his scarf and carefully wraps it around Frisk’s neck. It’s big on them, and warm already.

Frisk stares at him. “I… I can really keep this?”

“Of course! I know you will take good care of it. Although, I will miss it a little...” Papyrus says. “But it will be better used with you!”

“We’ll make you another costume,” says Sans. “An even better costume.” Papyrus lights up at that, and Sans grins, then turns back to Frisk. “You look a little cold still. Here.”

He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over Frisk’s shoulders.

For a long moment, Frisk doesn’t know what to say, too stunned even to smile.

Then they beam, feeling warmer than they have for a long time.

“Thank you!”


End file.
